When I Grow Up
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She had big dreams when she was little. She wanted to be a princess, go to a ball, dance with a prince, marry and have children with her prince charming...just as she began to believe that life wasn't a fairytale, life took a drastic turn and Kagome runs into a handsome prince...before being locked away in a school!


**~When I Grow Up~**

**Summary: She had big dreams when she was little. She wanted to be a princess, go to a ball, dance with a prince, marry and have children with her prince charming...just as she began to believe that life wasn't a fairytale, life took a drastic turn and Kagome runs into a handsome prince...before being locked away in a school!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Gakuen Alice**

**Pairing: Kagome/Narumi**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: For Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Year: 1996**

In 1990, Kagome Higurashi was born as the princess of the Higurashi family; no, she wasn't really a princess, but she was treated as if the world revolved around her. At the small age of four, Rai and Takito Higurashi learned that their little girl had strange _gifts_. Gifts which could hardly be called normal...Extra-Sensory Perception...or so a woman had called it. They had moved shortly after that, not wanting to be pestered by anyone about their daughter. Now, they lived in a nice place in Osaka, a shrine, high above the city on a tower of steps, where they kept their princess to themselves.

At six years old, she had developed a bad habit of talking about things that had happened well before she was born, and then she would go off about things that hadn't yet happened that _would_ happen, and always _did_ happen.

"Mama, mama..." Kagome ran out to the living room where her mother and father sat on the couch, both looking down lovingly at their newborn son, Souta.

"Kagome, love...what's wrong?"

"Bad people are coming..."

Takito looked to his little girl, turning his eyes to Rai; he frowned before looking back to his daughter. "Did you see who was coming? When...or where this happened?"

"I don't know where, daddy...it was two men...they want to take me away. I don't know when..." she seemed far away as she spoke, _"...I don't wanna go with them..."_

Rai handed their son to Takito before getting down on her knees before their daughter. "No one will take you; no one will so much as touch you...I promise on my life, that I will do everything I have to, to keep you safe!"

"Rai, go pack, we'll leave immediately. Kagome, stay with your mom," Takito said as he stood with his son and made to pack his kids clothes while his wife took care of theirs.

**-x-x-x-**

A new home was easily found, they were in Sapporo, Japan, though Kagome herself wouldn't call it a home, they were staying at the Hotel Monterey Sapporo, in a deluxe twin suite. She didn't know for how long this would be, but she knew their endeavors would be for nothing. "How long are we staying?"

Takito looked to his wife and then his daughter, "I'm not sure, Kagome, we will be hopping around a lot, but it's for the best." He smiled down at Kagome, "Why not you and Mama go buy a few pretty dresses, we can go out for dinner tonight!"

Kagome jumped up and down excitedly, "Yeah!"

That's exactly what Rai did too, taking her daughter to the store, she and her daughter went on one of their many Princess shopping sprees.

Kagome was in a shop with brightly colored, and flouncy dresses for kids when she found a key on the floor, picking it up, her heart leaped in her chest and her eyes widened as the image of a woman flashed in her eyes, there was a car, and a child, and lots of blood before the images stopped. "..."

"Oh, that's mine!" A woman came running up to her and smiled happily, "I've been looking for it everywhere, thank you sweetie!" She took the key and left as Kagome looked after her sadly.

Her mother walked up and looked curiously at her daughter, having seen what had just happened, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"She's going to kill someone, mama..."

Rai frowned sadly, "There is nothing to be done for the future as you see it, my dear. Things that will happen, will happen, and nothing can change that."

'_Nothing...?'_

**-x-x-x-**

"That's sad,"

Kagome turned to see what her father was talking about, the news was on and the woman from the other day was on TV, and so was a picture of the little she'd seen in the images that had flashed before her eyes.

"This lady hit a little girl, backing out of the store parking lot."

Rai looked to the TV and her eyes widened, "Oh god,"

"What's up?" Takito turned to his wife as he held their sleeping son in his arms.

"Oh! Um..." She looked to Kagome who was staring at the TV sadly, "Nothing, I'll tell you later..."

He gave her a weird look, but nodded all the same. "Right,"

"Kagome, why not go play at the pool, I'll join you soon too!" Rai smiled, "You'll be able to wear that cute swimsuit I got you the other day. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

It did sound like fun, but Kagome had always been somewhat nervous about leaving her parents sight, but she understood, even in her young years, that her mom and dad needed a few moments to themselves. "Alright," she left the room with a spare key to their room, but not in a swimsuit, she just headed to the pool in her normal clothes, the silky dress she'd been playing in, and that she had worn to their morning breakfast where her father had the chef prepare something new for them. Kagome ran up the steps to the pool and was happy when she made it out, no one was outside, so she was all alone. Or she thought she was.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, sweetie,"

Kagome turned and saw an old man sweeping leaves into a bag. "Who are you?"

"Just an old man, one of the many who work here," he responded lightly.

Not knowing what to say, Kagome nodded and turned to the side of the roof, walking over, she held tightly to the railing and peeked over the edge curious. The world turned grayscale and she turned to see a young man around her father's age, walking up to the rail, he climbed over silently, no one was paying him any attention, and then...she saw him jump, and watched him fall, and as the ground grew closer to the man, a hand pulled her from the image and dragged her back into the colors that made up the world.

"Did you hear me kid?"

Kagome looked tearfully to the man, "What?"

"I said you shouldn't stand so close to the railings; say, what are you crying for?"

"...the man that jumped from here...he died...didn't he."

The old man's eyes widened and she watched as tears started to form in his eyes. "Oh kami, child, how do you know about that?"

"...I saw..."

He shook his head, "...he was my son, child...his wife and daughter had just been in a horrible accident, and was pronounced dead...he saw no light in life...so he chose to follow after his family." He fell to his knees, crying, the broom dropping down beside him as he did.

Kagome stepped sadly away from the rail and up to the old man; she placed her hands on his shoulders before bringing her arms around him in a hug. She didn't realize her mother and father had just come up to the pool to get her.

"Don't ever leave the world in such a way, even when things seem to be at their lowest, you will _always_ have the power to make things better. You can't bring back the dead, but you can make a new life, and change the future for yourself..."

She nodded and pulled back, but as she did, a sadder vision than the last one formed within her mind's eye, in an off color this time, and she watched the old man before her fall to his death. Shaking her head, she spoke softly in his ears, _"Your son made a mistake, don't do the same thing...please...live..."_

He smiled sadly, taking a silver chain from around his neck, he pulled it off and placed it over hers, "I've lived many years, little one, life's road is at its end for me, but I am grateful to have met you, my dear..." He nudged her off towards her mom and dad and she was pulled away while still staring at the old man until the door shut in her line of sight.

She looked down at the necklace, a gold heart with the words _Forever & Always_ engraved neatly in cursive on in. She took it sadly in her hands, and for what she hoped would be the last time, a vision poured itself within her, and the grey of the past caused tears to wrench painfully from her heart, and spill forth from her eyes, as she watched an accident play out in her head, a car crash, a child being thrown into the seat, the sound of bones breaking, the dead eyes which looked back at her, the mom who called out in pain and fear for her daughter, and the explosion that followed before taking the mother's life as well. Then she saw the old man, stumbling fearfully towards the car, she saw him falling to his knees, looking back to the child, then down to the woman, and his tears which fell relentlessly showed no signs of stopping as he reached down and pulled a necklace from around the woman's neck. The words he spoke were whispers in her ears. _"Sango...oh god...no!" _He looked to the child, _"My precious granddaughter...I will be with you soon...I'm so sorry~!"_ He stepped back carefully from the car and the two bodies, and he ran as fast as an old man could, to his car, and far away...until his son called him...and told him of their death. He found his son living at a hotel, and arrived in time to see him jump...

Kagome felt someone shaking her, and as she was pulled from the vision, she heard him say one more thing.

"_I've lost everything..."_

"KAGOME!" Rai yelled.

Kagome looked up, her heart beating a mile a minute as she pushed her mom away and ran back up the stairs, running towards the pool door, she pushed it open and saw no old man. Running towards the rails, she glanced down to the pavement and her eyes widened in horror. _**"NOOOOOO~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter one is done, Kagome has a set of abilities, though...one won't come in until later; the one talked about in ch1 is kind of a past and presents type thing. Precognition and Retrognition.**

**Precognition**** – knowing the future, knowing things or having visions or precognition dreams. Sometimes it's about seeing the future with your eyes, sometimes it's just about knowing that something will happen (premonition).**

**Retrognition - a form of psychometry perhaps, but still – something like precognition, but this time we perceive the past, not the future.**

**I will explain her second ability when it comes in, the two above will act as a single Alice, with two parts, like Ying and Yang, only, Past and Presence. It'll be the Inner Eye alive...or something. Lol, tell me what you think!**


End file.
